


Getting Even

by Elliebeth74



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Team Talon (Overwatch), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliebeth74/pseuds/Elliebeth74
Summary: “What do you want?” Amelie said teasingly, running her fingers up and down Olivia’s torso, “I wanna hear you say it.”“I want your f-fingers…” Olivia begged breathlessly.“Say it more clearly,” Amelie demanded, smirking as Olivia’s face twisted in frustration.“I want you to finger me,” Olivia said in a desperate tone.





	Getting Even

“What do you want?” Amelie said teasingly, running her fingers up and down Olivia’s torso, “I wanna hear you say it.”

“I want your f-fingers…” Olivia begged breathlessly.

“Say it more clearly,” Amelie demanded, smirking as Olivia’s face twisted in frustration.

“I want you to finger me,” Olivia said in a desperate tone.

“Oh?” Amelie replied, rubbing her fingers over Olivia’s clit as she watched her quiver beneath her, “is that so?”

“Fuck, please,” the mexican replied.

“Please what?”

“P-please finger m-” Olivia was cut off by two long, thin, slick fingers entering her vagina as she moaned out from the sudden pleasure. She thrusted her hips into Amelie’s hand, to which she found her hips being held down by an ice-cold hand.

The french woman smirked and chuckled as she watched the expressions on the face below her change with every action she did. Which spots made her moan louder, what pace made her breathe faster, which intensity made her melt into the bed; Amelie was watching it all, and she was enjoying the show.

A particular spot that her fingers hit made Olivia bite into her arm to mask a loud, lustful moan.

“You better be quiet,” Amelie said, “the walls in Talon’s headquarters aren’t very thick,” as she started pounding her fingers into the spot that sent Olivia into a frenzy.

“ _Fuck_ , Amelie…” Olivia called out, immediately realizing that she called out the sniper’s name, looking away in complete embarrassment.

“What was that?” Amelie asked.

“N-nothing.”

Amelie stopped what she was doing and stared into the hacker’s eyes.

“Did I stutter?”

“Why’d you stop?” Olivia said helplessly.

“What did you say?”

“Please don’t stop, please-”

“Tell me what you said and I’ll continue,” Amelie started kissing down her neck.

“I… I said your name,” she said, face about as red as the blood she sees during particularly risky missions.

“Yeah?” Amelie slowly put one finger back into her wet pussy, “say it again.”

“A-Amelie…”

“Fuck, say it again,” Amelie biting her own lip.

“Amelie…!” the french woman couldn’t hold back from teasing her anymore; she rammed two fingers into the spot that she memorized as moans filled the room, being slightly masked by a pillow that Olivia put on her own face.

Olivia felt a heat pool up in her stomach as she saw stars dancing in her vision, her breathing suddenly increasing in pace and the sounds coming out of her mouth suddenly becoming louder and louder.

“Say my name,” Amelie ordered.

“Amelie!” Olivia exclaimed as she came, her pussy clenching around Amelie’s fingers as she lost herself, subsequently feeling kissing being traced from the bottom of her neck to her jaw, eventually locking their lips together as Olivia came down from her short-lived high.

After catching her breath, she pulled the sniper down towards her as she embraced her, locker their lips together in many sloppy, open-mouthed kisses.

“What about you?” Olivia said, breaking the silence.

“What about me?” Amelie replied.

“Don’t you want something in return?” the Mexican said teasingly, rearranging them so that Amelie was beneath Olivia. The hacker, completely naked, noticed that Amelie was completely clothes with a tank top and a pair of leggings. She made quick work of getting them off, yanking off the sniper’s tank top and kissing her way down her stomach to her abdomen.

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” Amelie blatantly exclaimed.

“That’s the idea, Spider,” Olivia replied as she took off Amelie’s leggings and observed her body, nothing but her bra and panties.

“God, you’re so hot…” Olivia said, taking off her bra and taking the french woman’s left breast into her mouth, biting on her nipple a little when she heard a soft gasp in return for her malicious actions.

Olivia kissed her way back down the blue torso, licking over the panties of the other woman as she shivered, breathlessly begging for more.

“I can’t understand you when you don’t speak clearly,” the hacker said, getting revenge for earlier. Amelie had no problem because letting loose and letting herself lose control is sometimes just the remedy she needs to get over whatever is going through her mind.

“Please…” Amelie replied, “please take them off-” to which she was interrupted by Olivia’s quick action to taking off Amelie’s panties and spreading her legs, grabbing each side of her thighs as she stuffed her face into her wet pussy, licking up and down her clit as she watched the expression on her face twist into pleasure.

“Fuck, yes,” the french woman gasped out in a thick, french accent, fisting her hands into the tan woman’s hair as they made direct eye contact.

Olivia suddenly put a finger into her entrance, having no trouble considering how lubricated Amelie had been already. The room was filled with masked moans and gasps, trying to keep quiet while also wanting to make and hear every noise imaginable.

“I-I’m close, Sombra…” Amelie said, tightening her grip in Olivia’s hair.

“You cum quick, don’t you?” Olivia replied, inserting a second finger and pounding into her g-spot as she watched Amelie come closer and closer to her release.

Suddenly, she stopped.

Amelie was so close, and she  _stopped_.

“No, please, fuck, please-”

“Oh? Did you want to cum?”

“For God’s sake, Sombra…!” Amelie exclaimed, taking her dominance back and lowering Olivia’s face back into her pussy, feeling her tongue flick against her clit as she immediately came incredibly close to her orgasm.

“Olivia!” she exclaimed as she came, grasping onto the sheets with her free hand with all her strength. When she caught her breath, she looked at the smirk on Olivia’s face, rolling her eyes and sitting up to apply small pecks to her lips.

“I think that makes us even,” Olivia said, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?”

“For the time you missed that shot on Katya Volskaya,” she continued, “torturing you makes us even considering Moira gave  _me_ shit for that mission’s failure.”

“Whatever,” Amelie said, watching Olivia get dressed and motioned for her to leave her room.

“We’re doing this again sometime, right?” Olivia asked, hand on the doorknob.

“Of course,” Amelie replied, sighing and smiling as she tucked herself under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3
> 
> Kinda worked on this on & off over the span of a few weeks, so some parts are way more well written than others.
> 
> Leave kudos! ♥


End file.
